The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine and, more particularly, to a release agent compound for a fixing device in an electrophotographic copying machine.
An electrophotographic copying machine produces on a photoreceptor an electrostatic latent image corresponding to an image of a document such as a manuscript or book to be copied. Toner particles are electrostatically attracted to the latent image, so that the latent image becomes visible as a toner image. The toner image on the photoreceptor is transferred onto a copy paper via a transfer charger. The remaining toner particles and charge remaining on the photoreceptor, after the transfer, are removed in preparation for the next copying operation.
In a conventional fixing device for the copying machine, a toner image transferred is fixed to the copy paper by passing the copy paper between a heated fixing roller, and an elastic pressure such as a rubber roller. Unfortunately, while the paper with the toner image is passing between the heated fixing roller and the elastic pressure roller, the paper has a tendency to stick to both of the rollers, causing various problems such as incomplete fixing, and forming of a double image due to the adherence of toner particles to the fixing roller rather than the copy paper (this phenomenon is generally referred to herein as "offsetting"), and malfuction of the copying machine.
While various methods have been proposed for solving these problems, the most useful method is for an applicator to coat a release agent, such as a silicone oil, on the fixing roller and the elastic roller. However, the generally employed toner particles will dissolve in conventionally used silicone oil release agents so that it is difficult to effectively prevent the offsetting.